Taking This One to the Grave
by BandanaMansDamsel
Summary: A Pretty Little Liars AU. Jett's disappearance takes a toll on everyone, while also breaking one of the strongest friendships. Just when everyone is ready to move on with their lives, is he back? Eventual Jarlos & Kogan


**A/N:** Alright, so let me explain this. It's pretty much a Big Time Rush version of Pretty Little Liars. (TV show, not book series) For example, if you're familiar with PLL, Spencer is Logan. I've replaced every character with a BTR character. It's pretty heavily based off the show, like I did take some _actual_ lines from the episode and put them in here. As I continue though it'll be less and less similar because this is eventually going to be a Kogan and Jarlos story. Before that though, I warn you, there will be some insane couples in here. Again if you're familiar with the show, I'm going to try to make this as close to the A-mystery as possible, as far as clues go and such, but there are going to be some major differences of course if I want this to be Kogan and Jarlos. If you don't watch the show and don't understand this story at all, let me know because I would really want to fix that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Pretty Little Liars or anything else you might recognize. 

_"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."_

It was the summer before Sophomore year, just a week before school was supposed to start again. It only made sense that the five of them were together, living it up 'till the very last second. Logan didn't even protest when Jett suggested they'd hang out in the barn in his yard.

Girls had slumber parties and sleepovers, guys just hang out until they fall asleep. Which is exactly what they were doing. Kind of.  
>Jett managed to get some beer for them all to share. It wasn't that big of a deal, they had all tried it before. This night was different though. It wasn't like they were at a party and had to worry about screwing up, hell, they weren't even worried about getting caught.<br>A loud clap of thunder was heard.

"Whoa, what happened?" The lights had gone out, along with the radio.

"It must be the storm." Suddenly the door was creaking open.

"Something's out there." Kendall pointed his flashlight towards the door, and they slowly made their way over.

"Gotchya!" Jett jumped out smirking. Typical Jett. The other guys tried to play off that they weren't really scared, even though they screamed like girls, and they all went back to passing around the drinks. 

"So, you catch the game last night?" James asked, flopping onto the old couch.

"Nah, missed it," Jett answered before taking a big sip and passing it to Kendall.

"Number 27 was amazing!" Carlos grinned.

"We still talking about hockey, Carlitos, or..." Jett said smiling innocently. Nobody seemed to notice though. Carlos quickly looked away. Jett turned to Kendall, "C'mon, drink up!" 

The rest of the night went smoothly, or as smoothly as it can go for five teenage guys, and they all fell asleep.  
>At least that's what they all thought, until Kendall woke up later in the night.<p>

Jett and Logan were gone. 

"Carlos," he shook the shorter boy to wake him, in the process also waking up James who was sleeping across from the shorter boy on the couch.

"Where's Jett..." James yawned while looking around, "and Logan?"

"I don't know," Kendall said furrowing his eyebrows while walking towards the open door. He could see Logan making his way over from outside. "Where's Jett?"

"He's gone," Logan said looking rather scared, and shaking.

"Gone? What are you talking about?"

"I looked everywhere." He paused, "I think I heard a scream." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kendall was sitting on one of the boxes in his room. He hadn't gotten around to unpacking, much like the rest of his family.  
>Not long after Jett's disappearance, his family took a year long trip to Germany. They had another house up there, along with family. It was a nice getaway. <p>

"Kendall, hunny, you okay?" his mom asked leaning against the door frame. She understood it was going to be rough being back.

"Yeah, just, weird to be home," he said looking around his messy room.

"Well, we were gone a year. When you're sixteen that's a long time." She smiled gently. He looked down.

"He's everywhere. Newspapers, TV, they're calling it the anniversary of his disappearance; like we should be celebrating or something." Kendall was never one to break down, but it was all coming back to him too quick. He was thinking they should've just stayed in Germany.

"Why don't you call one of the guys. You haven't spoken to them since." Typical Mrs. Knight. Always trying to be optimistic; and changing the subject. Kendall nodded. He _hadn't_ spoken to them since Jett's disappearance. To be honest though, he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"I need a ride to track!" Katie yelled while running by his room, frantically searching through random boxes.  
>Katie was his younger sister, only by two years though. She was just starting freshmen year and couldn't wait to try out for all the varsity sports.<p>

"I'll take her," he smirked, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and going to get the car keys. 

"So listen, I know being back, has brought back a lot of memories," his dad said, when he got to the kitchen downstairs. Yeah a lot of memories. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm still keeping your secret, relax." He was unamused, and in no need of a reminder to keep the secret that could tear his family apart.

Hell, he had so many other things to worry about. Or rather, try to forget about, he thought as he dropped Katie off at the school. 

How he was now making out with some blonde chick in the bathroom of the local Bar & Grill was beyond him. He didn't have to pick Katie up until six, and he didn't feel like going home. They just started talking, and apparently she just graduated out of college. Tara, she said her name was. Then she started leading him on. He wasn't going to turn down a hot, older chick. She seemed nice though, and sweet. They also had similar tastes in music, both enjoyed writing, and well, she was hot and he needed a distraction.

* * *

><p>"Dak!" James said turning to his friend to show him the Ray Bans he was trying on, "How 'bout these?" he said wiggling his fingers in front of his face.<p>

"Pretty fly bro! How much?"

"$480, but, they're limited edition." Dak nodded, grinning, and went back to looking at hats. James turned back to the sales lady, but his eyes caught someone familiar on the 2nd floor. "I'll be right back," he told her, while walking towards the escalator.

He smirked. 

"And what do we have here? Logan Mitchel, at a mall, shopping? Nah, can't be. He's too busy taking college classes, interning for the mayor, and aren't you redoing the barn? And yes, I did read your twitter." James joked, even though it was true.

"I like to stay busy," Logan retorted. He smiled though. Ever since last year they hadn't talked as much as they used too. He wasn't even sure if James had talked to Kendall or Carlos at all!

"It's summer vacation dude," James rolled his eyes playfully.

"So I'm supposed to spend it burning skin cells like you?" Logan joked back.

"Hey! I look good!" he smiled smugly. Logan laughed, but then stopped when he remembered something.

"You see the paper today?" He said avoiding eye contact with the taller boy. James sighed.

"Yeah. Can't believe it's been a year." Logan nodded and swallowed. He remembered something and wondered if now was a good time to bring it up.

"Do you remember what Jett said that night?" Logan asked turned back to his friend, "About secrets keeping us close?" James nodded slightly. "I think it was the opposite."

"It's..." James shook his head and breathed in, "So what's the occasion?" he said referring to whatever Logan was looking for; and changing the subject. Logan was a little disappointed, but whatever, he hadn't really expected much of it.

"Family Dinner. We're meeting Nelson's bride-to-be." James made an 'Ah' face. "And apparently she's studying to be a lawyer, so everyone's excited."

"Well in that case," James said, "You're lucky I found you. 'Cuz that," James pointed to the sweater vest Logan was holding, "Won't impress anybody!"  
>He turned and grabbed a black jacket and white v-neck. Simple, but pretty damn fly. "He doesn't always have to win," James grinned noticing the puzzled look on Logan's face. "I'm gonna head out now," he said after handing Logan the clothes and started walking away. "See Ya!" he called, flashing the peace sign.<p>

"Yeah, see ya," Logan laughed, "And thanks." 

James walked back down the elevator, and straight past the store he was still wearing the sunglasses from. He was almost to the exit.

"Sir!" a large security man said stopping him. He slowly turned around.

"Is there a problem?" James responded trying not to lose his cool.

"You dropped this," the man said handing him his student ID. That was close.

"Oh thanks man, I really appreciate it."

Dak popped out when he got closer to the revolving exit door.

"Shit, man, I thought you were busted!" He was also wearing the cap he had been trying on before, but of course wasn't paid for.

"Let's just get out of here," James grunted. 

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at school, and Kendall's dad was dropping him and Katie off. <p>

"Later," Katie hurried out of the car not wanting to be seen with her dad on the her first day of high school. She had a rep to build and sustain. Kendall was hurrying out too, but not for the same reason.

"You know Kendall, I love you, and I love your mother," his dad started as soon as Katie was out.

"Wow are we really going to talk about this again?" he rolled his eyes. He didn't need this.

"I just want you to understand it was a mistake. I love her, and I'll be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"I hope so too," Kendall said throwing one of the straps of his backpack over his shoulder and getting out of the car. He stopped to watch his dad's car pull away.

__

_It's early September. Jett and him were walking back to his house.  
>Dak was such a loser back then. He could hear said boy calling after them.<em>

_"Maybe we should wait," Kendall said feeling bad._

_"Are you kidding! He's such a freak!" He knows it was mean, but he laughed anyway. "C'mon Jett said pulling him faster towards Kendall's driveway._

_They stopped short though when they noticed a car parked in the shady, back corner. "Isn't that your dad's car?" Jett asked. It was. And inside the car was his dad making out with a women who was not his mother._

"Kendall?" said a voice breaking him out of the memory.

"Carlos!" he said turning around and bro-hugging the shorter teen.

"When did you get back?" he asked excitedly. The blonde laughed at the shorter boy's energy.

"Yesterday. How have you been?" Kendall replied as they started walking towards the school building.

"Good I guess. It's so weird just seeing you here though. You should've called or something!" he punched Kendall playfully.

"Well, we kind of lost touch bro, remember?" he said, suddenly draining all of the happiness out of Carlos.

"Yeah..." the shorter boy answered looking down.

"I saw a poster of him."

"It's horrible. They play it off like one day they're just gonna find him. We all know he's dead," Carlos responded, uncharacteristically dark.

Kendall knew it wasn't like Carlos to be pessimistic. It must've been his mom or something preparing him for the outcome. It still took him by surprise though. The fact that he was so convinced of this.

"Well, um, yeah, I guess. I just never heard anyone say it," he said slightly taken back.

"So I heard the new history teacher is really hot," Carlos said when they arrived to homeroom, which they both happened to have together. Kendall just nodded, smirking. Carlos tended to hear bits and pieces of gossip and then pass it on like he knew the whole story. Oh, memories of junior high.

"Oh my god! Is that James?" he whispered to Carlos when he saw the brunette stroll in. He was only gone for a year, but he certainly remembers that James used be chubby, and well, not the most popular dude around. Now, well, jeez. It was quite obvious he had been working out.

"He's the most popular guy in school pretty much," Carlos said with a hint of sadness, "And where there's James, there's Dak," he nodded towards the guy talking to James.

"That's Dak?" Thank god he wasn't drinking anything or he would've done a spit take. Dak had made an even greater transformation. He used to be a total geek, but here he was, rocking a leather jacket and all the girls in the front falling over him and James.

Kendall managed to wave a little at the seemingly transformed boy when he looked over, but his reaction was a very less than enthusiastic wave back. "What happened? You two fighting?" he asked, turning to Carlos.

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you Kendall. We all did," he said, again showing an uncharacteristically depressed side, crossing his arms around himself. Just then Logan walked in, giving a slight smile at James and sitting in the front row, as opposed to where Carlos and him in the back.

"They're not so close anymore either," Carlos said when he noticed Kendall staring at the other boy.

"Friendly, but not friends. I see."

He wasn't sure what to think. James looked, well, like a bitch. While Logan still looked pretty much the same, rocking a sweater vest, definitely a little taller and maybe a little more muscle tone, but still the same old braniac they all loved. Or used too, Kendall thinks.

"Ok," came the too cheery voice of the history teacher, causing everyone to turn their attention to the front of the classroom as she turned around from writing her name on the board. She stopped when she noticed one particular student in the back. "Holy-" she trailed off quietly in a much less cheery tone.

Kendall also gaped when he saw who is new teacher was.  
>Blonde hair.<br>Young.  
>Hot.<p>

Fuck.

It was the_ chick _he met _and made out with_ yesterday in the bar. He could feel the class staring.  
>His phone started buzzing in his pocket. He started reaching for it frantically to turn it off, even though his phone going off in class was the least of his worries.<p>

"Sorry," he apologized. That snapped her out of her shock.

She cleared her throat, "Right, well I'm Ms. Collins. Your history teacher this year," she said switching her attention back to the class as a whole, but still a little shaky.

Kendall shook his head slightly and peered under his desk to read the text he had just gotten.

_Kendall-  
>Teachers fooling around with their students. Happens a lot these days. Just ask your dad ;)<br>-J_

Kendall's eyes widened angrily. The last detail caught his attention especially though.  
>J? ...Jett? It was the first thing that popped into his head. <p>

* * *

><p>Carlos stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth from where he was laying upside down on the sofa in his living room. The TV was on but he had too many other things on his mind. His mom came and sat on the recliner next to him with a basket of laundry she was beginning to fold.<p>

"They sold the house," Carlos mumbled through a mouthful of Doritos to his mom, voicing his thoughts.

"It's understandable. I can't even imagine the pain it was putting them through" his mom replied.

"It's just weird thinking about other people living in Jett's house."

It had so many memories; from playing superheroes and reading comic books when they were younger to playing football and field hockey just last year. Sure sports were never really what Jett was best at it, but he still played, as long as he was a captain that is. Oh and he made sure he always won.

"Kendall's back," he said trying to get his mind off of Jett. "I talked to him in school today," he continued as he sat up from his previous position.

"Does he still have those tattoos?" Mrs. Garcia asked sounding disgusted, "I'll never understand why his parents let him do that."

"It was henna. They were fake Mom, and no!"

Carlos couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory though. He had wanted one too, but his mom refused and grounded him for even thinking about it. He knew she loved, and he did get away with quite a lot, but sometimes he felt like he couldn't ... be himself. That's why Kendall said he had gotten the fake tats; as a way to express himself. It was around the same time he picked up guitar.

Later in the afternoon, when he heard the moving trucks across the street, Carlos' curiosity got the best of him as he made his way over to see who the new family moving into Jett's house was. He didn't see anyone though. He peered inside the open trunk of the big truck.

"Uhhh Dude..?" Carlos jumped at the voice suddenly behind. Crap, he knew he shouldn't have been spying. He turned around to face the guy, surprised that he looked just about his age. He began to let out a string of apologies, but he was even more surprised when the boy didn't even look mad that he had been spying.

"Dudeee, chill. It's alright." The kid's voice was kind of raspy. It would've worried Carlos, but the new boy was smiling and he was excited about having a new potential friend. He didn't have a lot of close friends. Kendall, James, Logan, and Jett had been the best friends he ever had. Now he didn't have them anymore, and it got kind of lonely.

"I'm Carlos," he smiled brightly.

"Raad. I think I once knew a guy named Carlos." the kid said while reaching into the moving truck and pulling out one of the last few boxes. Carlos smiled, but was a little confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Eh. Names are just...names...ya know? You can call me Guitar Dude though."

"Guitar Dude." This guy was weird. Carlos didn't care though, "Okay! So you play guitar then?" he asked excitedly.

"D.U.H. DUH! Hey if you help me with the rest of these boxes, you could come on in and I'll let you hear!"

"Really? Sure!" He quickly grabbed for a box with the biggest grin he's had in a while.

__

_"Wassssuuup wassuppp wasuuuupp," _his new friend sang while bouncing around and playing his guitar.

"You're really good!" Carlos laughed from where he sat pretzel style on Guitar Dude's bed. The other boy laughed too.

"I do play some more serious stuff, but, don't wanna scare you away," he smiled and shrugged lazily.  
>"Hey! Would you mind if I smoke some weed?" Carlos froze at the boy's question.<p>

"Um. No? Where are your parents though?" he felt uncomfortable, but didn't want to hurt Guitar Dude's feelings. They were getting along so well!

"Don't worry about them," he said reaching under his bed and pulling out a small tin. "You wanna?" he gestured at Carlos before plopping down next to him on the bed. Maybe a little too close. What scared Carlos more though was that he honestly didn't mind, and found himself liking the risky feeling he was getting as Guitar Dude opened the container.

Carlos hesitated a little looking down at the tin, "Sure."

"First time?" Carlos bit his lip awkwardly, not knowing if he should be embarrassed or-  
>"Dude, it's cool. I'll show you."<p>

It was different. He had never experienced it before, but Guitar Dude was being nice about it and that made all the difference. It was something, maybe just maybe, he could get used too. 

* * *

><p>Logan and his brother Nelson never did get along. Nelson was older, stronger and about five inches taller but other than that they pretty much looked the same.<p>

They had always been in competition. He won most of the time, but it only made Logan want to try harder. Nelson had been the smartest kid in his class, one of the best athletes, an all around good person who everyone loved, and crazy popular. All the girls loved him. All the teachers praised him. The principal said he had never been prouder at his graduation.

Logan wasn't the best athlete, although, he was working on it. He wasn't popular either, but he didn't think he had any enemies. No one could say he wasn't smart though. He had the grades to prove them wrong. He excelled in all of his classes and found himself actually enjoying and taking pride in all of his work. That was probably the only thing that benefited from his competitive relationship with his brother.

After college, Nelson had gone to England to study for a year. He fell in love and him and his now fiance were back in Minnesota to share the news. The plan was for them to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell until they were able to get things settled and find a place of their own.

"The barn. Is. Mine." Logan was trying really to keep his voice calm. It was hard though.

"Mom and Dad already agreed Phoebe and I could stay in it though, so that's that!" 

Logan had spent most of his summer fixing the old barn up so he could live in it for junior year. He had been looking forward to it since the idea came to him. There was more privacy, it was quiet, and we would be able to concentrate on his studies. That's all he wanted and Nelson couldn't just come here and take it away from him!

"Why can't you stay in my room! I worked so hard on this!"

"We're a couple! We need our space! God, Logan!" At this point all he could do was glare.

"Is there a problem?" A girl asked coming out of the barn.

"Logan, this is Phoebe. My fiance. Phoebe, this is Logan, don't mind him." Nelson sighed, "I thought you would be happy for me," he said whispering to Logan.

"Well you know what they say about hope," Logan seethed,"It breeds eternal misery" And with that he stormed off into the house, not even noticing Phoebe had her hand out to shake his.

Phoebe looked at Nelson then back at Logan who was already almost to the house.  
>"I told you don't worry about him," Nelson said noticing the look in her eyes. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do inside." <p>

* * *

><p>"So you play hockey?" Guitar Dude asked Carlos as they walked down their street together later.<p>

"Yup!" Carlos said proudly, "I actually have practice later at six."

"That's chill. You any good?"

"Ya!-"

He was just about to go on about how he scored the winning goal in the last game, but was distracted at seeing what was going on in front of Guitar Dude's new house. All of Jett's old stuff that had been sitting on the lawn next to the mailbox were now being thrown into a garbage truck. Carlos swallowed, "So you know the guy who used to live here before you? How he disappeared and stuff."

"I heard. Were you friends with him or something?"

"Best friends. There were actually five of us. After he went missing, we all just kind of stopped hanging out."

"Aw dude, that's tough," Guitar Dude said, he knew there wasn't really anything else he could say, so he slung an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.s

"I used to think if I didn't talk about it, it would just go away. Like it never happened," he squirmed a little, regretting he brought the subject up. Guitar Dude stopped him though, putting both hands on Carlos' shoulders so they were facing each other.

"It's ok to talk about stuff though if you want. It's ok to not talk about stuff too. If you wanna act like it never then, dude, who's to tell you it did."

It didn't make any sense. At all. Carlos knew it didn't, yet it was the most comforting thing he's ever heard..  
>He noticed Guitar Dude still had his hands on his shoulders, so they were standing pretty close.<br>"Thanks," he whispered quietly.

Guitar Dude leaned in a placed a kiss on the corner of Carlos' lips, taking him by surprise. Guitar Dude blinked like it was nothing.

" 'Ight, see ya tomorrow dude," he said as he strolled into his house, leaving Carlos flustered and wide-eyed.

"Okay...bye..." he said trying to clear his head and turning around to walk back to his house. 

* * *

><p>Kendall let out a deep breath. He wanted to wait after school until most of the students left before he confronted Tara-er- Ms. Collins. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting at her desk. He tapped on the wall when he walked inside causing her to look up.<p>

"Uh. Hi?" How were you supposed to even go about a conversation like this?

"Kendall," she said before putting her head in her hands, but then standing up. "You never told me you were a student!"

"You never asked!" he answered trying to lighten the mood. She sighed, clearly irritated. What was he even doing here anyway? He came to fix things, but now they were both just being awkwardly silent. It wasn't going to solve anything.

"I think you're great. I really do. This can't work though," she said, sitting back down and putting her face in her hands again. He hadn't realized she had the lights off until now. The sun was setting, making the room dimmer and dimmer.

"Well it's not like you're trying to make it work," he huffed. But wait.  
>What was he saying? <em>This was not the plan. <em>  
>Ok so he never had a plan. If he did though, convincing your teacher to try having a relationship with you was definitely not it.<p>

He was shocked when her response was walking over to him and kissing him forcefully on the lips. It was quick. Forceful, quick, but he didn't feel anything. It just, happened, and that was it.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Tara said after clearing her throat and going back to her desk, and gathering her stuff, avoiding eye contact with him. 

* * *

><p>"Right..." he said walking out, way more confused then he was when he walked in.<p>

"Hey." Logan startled, looked up from his book at the voice. Phoebe. _Great._  
>Dinner had finished a long time ago and now he was sitting out on the porch finishing his algebra homework. He noticed Phoebe had a cigarette.<p>

"Does Nelson know you smoke?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It only happens occasionally though, no need to get hasty." she stated while putting it out. Logan smirked, his parents obviously don't know about this or they would've been pissed. Smoking was such a low thing in his family. "So you need any help?" she asked sitting across from him at the patio table.

"No."

"Well, I just thought, you know, since girls are smarter than boys and all," she smiled anticipating his reaction.

"Ok! First of all-" Phoebe laughed.

"I'm kidding! I actually just came out here to tell you I'm sorry your not getting the barn. You did a really good job on it." Logan noticed she seemed genuinely sorry, so he softened a bit.

"Thank you. For being sorry," he paused, wondering if he should continue. "You know, you're not like Nelson's usual girlfriends," Logan said grabbing his text book and standing up.

"Why's that?"

"You're nice," he looked away from Phoebe, never believing he would be able to say this, "I actually like you," and with that he made his way back into the house. 

* * *

><p>Practice later was killer. The coach really worked them, getting them into shape on track before they hit the rink. He was the smallest guy on the team, but that didn't stop him from being one of the best players. He got out of the showers, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist.<p>

Carlos stifled a grin as he passed Logan, who's gym locker was close to his. Logan was on the golf team. Freshman year his parents made him join. They said he should be more like Nelson, a scholar athlete. From all the times they've played together, Carlos knew Logan would much rather have been on the hockey team with him, but his parents deemed it too dangerous, like football. He remembers all the times Logan complained about how much he hated golf. It brought back some funny memories.

"Hey," Logan said when he noticed Carlos at his locker.

"Hey," Carlos nodded as he did his combination.

"So, I saw Kendall's back. You guys been hanging out?" He asked uneasily.

"Not really," Carlos answered. Logan nodded. Well this made his list of awkward conversations. "He just got back, actually," he said quickly as Logan grabbed his bag and was about to leave.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Carlos said as he noticed a white piece of paper in his locker. He opened, not remembering putting it in. 

_Carlitos, what's up man? You found another friend to kiss and flirt with. I'm hurt ;)  
>- J<em>

Carlos read it over again, thoroughly confused, and a little frightened.

"Hey man, you okay?" Logan hadn't left yet and saw Carlos who looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Pfft. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said quickly stuffing the paper into his gym bag and faking a smile and laugh. Logan nodded, a little concerned still, but he left.

After he was gone, Carlos sunk to ground and reopened the note. _Who was this?_

* * *

><p>Logan stared out the window of his room. Nelson and Phoebe were together standing by the barn; kissing and giggling with the only light coming from the porch.<p>

He refuses to say he's jealous. That's just ridiculous.

Or maybe it isn't. Phoebe was nice. Really nice. They'd talked more earlier.  
>Besides the whole smoking thing, she was kind of perfect, but in a totally real world kind of way.<p>

Logan let out a frustrated side, leaving his spot by the window. He had to stop before it caused problems. He couldn't have what happened last time happen again. He just couldn't.

His computer beamed signaling he had an email. Minimizing his English assignment, he opened it up. It was from an unknown sender. 

To: Logan

Poor Logie. Always crushing on Nelson's girlfriends.  
>Remember, if you kiss, I tell. ;)<br>-J 

Logan's eyes widened as he backed away from the computer. 

_It was late in the summer. Jett and James were over his house. It was so hot out and Logan had a killer pool and jacuzzi._

_"Bro," Jett gave James a look as he was about to have another cookie. James gave a hurt look. "I'm only doing what's best for you dude." James nodded in understandment. He was already not even comfortable enough to go into the pool without his shirt. He always had to be wearing a Tee with his swim trunks. _

_"Aren't you guys supposed to be at a game or something?" Nelson asked, walking in with his girlfriend Rebecca. Rebecca was also the golf coach at their high school._

_"Hello to you too, Nelson," Logan answered grabbing a towel. He scoffed, grabbing Rebecca's hand and his car keys, about to leave again._

_"You need to tell your brother," Jett said suddenly, causing Nelson to turn around._

_"Tell me what?" he asked sharply._

_"Uh. Nothing," Logan stammered. Nelson looked uncertain for a second before continuing to walk out the door._

_"Outside. Now." Logan said to Jett once his brother was out of earshot. James was left in the kitchen alone staring at the cookie, totally out of the loop._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"He's gonna find out."_

_"No he's not!"_

_"Oh really, Logie? 'Cuz if you don't tell her, I will."_

_"We're supposed to be friends."_

_"I'm just trying to help you."_

_"It was one kiss!" Logan said tired of this. Jett shook the hand the Logan had on him off and started to walk away. "I swear if you say one word about it to him, I'll tell everyone about the Sasha thing." This stopped Jett in his tracks, he turned back at Logan for a second before going back to grab his things and leave._

It wasn't that unusual for them to fight like that, but that wasn't the point. This email- Jett was the only one who knew about the kiss. About him and Rebecca. That scared Logan so much he could feel it in his stomach.  
>There was a logical explanation for this, he just had to think of one.<p>

**Review **and tell me what you think :) Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
